my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gunter
Gunter is the son of Gael and Greta, the current rulers of Griffonstone. When his parents are crowned King and Queen of Griffonstone, he becomes friends with Prince Star Knight and, through him, he also befriends Jonagold, who becomes his roommate at the Three Great Fairies Academy, and Prince Bramble. Personality He says that he is not like the other griffons, so it's implied that inherited his parents' personality. This is proven taking into account that two of his best friends are ponies and the other is a deer. However, he still remains proud of his griffon heritage, like the history and traditions of his kingdom and also his capabilities as a flier. Skills He has the same skills as a normal griffon. As descendant of King Grover, he is immune to the power of the Idol of Boreas. Gunter seems to be a great flyer, being able to make the flying derby main team. Relationships Family Gael and Greta They are his parents and they seem to have a good relationship. Gallus Gallus is Gunter's younger brother. It appears Gunter treats Gallus like a hatchling and that leaves the latter very upset and frustrated. Romantic Interests Galena Although he doesn't admit it, it is implied by his friends that he bickers with Galena, not only due to their kingdoms' rivalry but also because they have a crush on each other. Family Description in the Saga Background He meets Star Knight when his parents are crowned as the new king and queen of Griffonstone. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "A Glimpse of the Fox", it's revealed that Gunter was enrolled by his parents at the academy by King Guto's recommendation. He meets Jonagold, who is also his roommate and also Bramble. They then go visit Leafgreen. In "One-Tail Awakes", Gunter, along with Jonagold and Bramble, are invited by Star Knight to spend the weeken at the castle. There, they see the pony-panthers at close. In the next chapter, he gets to know the truth about the fact that Star is a Jinchuriki. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", Bramble says goodbye to his friends before going home for winter holidays, explaining how deers spend the holiday. In "Star Knight's New Spell", he returns to the Enchanted Forest after the holidays and he and his friends go to a inn at Leafgreen to hang out until Golde Paladin appears to talk with Star. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", he attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In the next three years, Gunter became a popular student, becoming an athlete at the flying derby, teaming up with Star. In "A Brand New Year", he returns to the academy after summer. Arriving, he reunites with his best friends and, after the reception, Star tells him and the others what happened during his summer. It's revealed that he has bickering behavior with Galena, who is from the griffon kingdom of the Enchanted Forest. In “The Dark Song of Adagio Dazzle”, he and Star prepare themselves for the tryouts to the flying derby main team, being qualified with him. In “Moonlight’s Song of Pain”, he, Jonagold, Bramble and Galena tell Star what Moonlight have been doing as a villain. After that, he watches Moonlight and Star’s confrontation, getting happy when the former is reformed. In “The Capture of Five-Tails”, Star and Gunter runs against the Wonderbolts Junior Academy flying derby team, winning it. In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, he attends an art class given by Bubble Sweet. In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, he and his friends discuss about the summit of regents. In "The Song of the Siren", he helps fighting Ulysses and his army of dark ponies. ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight'' In "The Academy Reception", he reunites with his friends at the academy reception, introducing them to his younger brother, Gallus, who is coming to the academy, despite the latter not being that enthusiastic about the idea. He gets curious about why Star was called by the headmistresses and gets happy when he knows that he is going to move one year foward. He has a brief spat with Galena, before going searching for Gallus when the reception is about to start. In "A Mysterious Creature at the Academy", he and his friends discuss about the mysterious creature that had been wandering at the academy at the night before. In "Dancing at the Moonlight", he and his friends discuss about the Silver Wind being a pony-wolf. Gunter is present when Silver Wind is able to control her pony-wolf form and gets her Cutie Mark. In "The Attack of the Zombie Pirates", he hears from the twins and Silver Wind how they defeated Miss Nettle. In "Epilogue - A Mysterious Guest", Gunter is seen with his friends talking in the party to celebrate the return of Neverland. The Hidden Prince In "Epilogue - A Brand New Adventure Begins?", Gunter attends Dusk's birthday party. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *During the summer vacation before his fifth year at the academy, Gunter travelled with his great-uncle. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Griffons Category:Royalty Category:Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy Students